


Something to Take Home

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They still have one week to go, one week before Adam is back home and Sauli can make sure he gets the rest he needs. They both need more than easy and fun tonight.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Take Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Leela for her amazing beta work. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Sauli drops the towel he was using to dry his hair on the bathroom counter and walks into the main room without putting on any clothes. Adam’s half-asleep already, head resting on the back of the couch. He’s still wearing the clothes from his last radio appearance, and without his make-up, the dark circles under his eyes are easy to see.

Not only doesn’t Adam react when Sauli walks toward him, he startles when Sauli straddles him in one smooth motion and slips his arms around Adam’s neck. 

Adam’s surprise disappears in a tired smile. “Hey.”

Sauli’s answer is a fast, sweet kiss on Adam’s lips, “You look exhausted.”

“I don’t just look,” Adam says with a little sigh. “I love this, but I’m about ready to go home.”

“Only a week left, love,” Sauli says, smiling. “It’s not that long.”

“I know.” Adam eyes soften, and his fingers follow the angle of Sauli’s jaw. “But I’ll miss your birthday party.”

“I don’t mind. We’ll just have to celebrate again when you’re there.” 

Adam laughs a little at that, “Too bad I don’t have your gift with me.”

“Oh, yes, you’re such a bad boyfriend.” Sauli tries to keep his face serious, he really does, but the way Adam looks at him has him snickering within seconds. “I don’t care. You know that.”

“Well,” Adam says, eyes darkening as his hands settle on Sauli’s hips, and then slip toward his lower back, “there is something I could give you now.”

Sauli’s about to play it oblivious when he realizes – why didn’t he notice earlier, he has no idea – that Adam has only one bare hand. The other one, tracing circle on Sauli’s back, is encased in leather, in one of Adam’s infamous fingerless gloves. Sauli licks his lips, seriously tempted by the idea of being spanked over Adam’s lap. But the hint of a smile on Adam’s face doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It’s one of the little details that Sauli is only now able to spot after so many months of sharing the same space, and that he can’t forget once he does. 

It could be an easy, fun kind of night, but Sauli can’t un-see the exhaustion written on Adam’s face, or the way his smile doesn’t light up his whole face like it normally does when it’s just the two of them. They still have one week to go, one week before Adam is back home and Sauli can make sure he gets the rest he needs. They both need more than easy and fun tonight. 

Aware of that fact, Sauli looks at Adam in the eyes, instead of settling himself across Adam’s lap, and says, “I don’t think so.”

“Sorry?” Adam’s eyebrows go up like he can’t believe what he just heard.

For a second, Sauli remembers what a risk he’s taking, how a few months ago, hearing that would have made Adam back off and apologize for something that didn’t need an apology. They’ve come a long way since then, though, and Sauli now knows how far he can push.

Adam’s still waiting, and Sauli holds in a sigh of relief. This isn’t the Adam with whom he had quite a few misunderstandings at first because Adam was mostly vanilla and Sauli… wasn’t. No, this is Adam waiting to see if Sauli is serious or just playing, waiting to hear the one word that would change all their plans for the evening. 

All Sauli says is, “You heard me. Not tonight.” He removes his hands from around Adam’s neck and lowers them to Adam’s chest, as if he means to stand, hoping like hell that he didn’t read Adam wrong. He’s about to move when Adam puts his hands back on Sauli’s hips. Adam scans the room over Sauli’s shoulder, then gives a tiny, barely visible nod of his head. When he looks at Sauli again, his whole mood has changed. 

Adam’s grip tightens, enough that Sauli can already feel the bruises Adam will leave behind. “I wasn’t asking.”

Sauli lets the silence grow and surround them, to the point where he can hear the hitch in Adam’s breath when the switch happens in his mind. It’s always that moment that tells Sauli he can keep going, the moment when Adam’s smile disappear and his whole being screams danger. It’s only then that Sauli knows that it’s not just for him that Adam is willing to go that far; when Adam finally admits, without saying a word, that he needs this too.

Stiffening, Sauli lets the silence go on just a little too long, until it’s stopped being comfortable and has turned into the kind of nervous energy that has fear crawling under his skin. “I said…”

He doesn’t go any farther before Adam interrupts him. “I heard you. I don’t care.”

“Stop it. It’s not funny.” As he speaks, Sauli climbs out of Adam’s lap and walks toward the dresser beside the bed. He’s so intent on putting on clothes that he barely realizes that he didn’t have to fight Adam, that Adam let him get away. He doesn’t question it, though, and gets as far as opening a drawer before arms close around him from behind, enveloping him in a bear hug and pulling him toward the bed. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Adam sounds amused more than angry, and that gives Sauli the energy to struggle, to try and get out of Adam’s embrace. He pushes and pulls, but the way Adam’s holding him make Sauli’s arm useless. There isn’t much he can do at this point. 

“Get off me!” 

Adam relents a little, giving Sauli just enough leeway to free himself if he really wants to. Sauli doesn’t take it, he never does, so Adam tightens his grip again. They’ve known each other long enough, been playing like this long enough, that Adam is perfectly aware that Sauli has the strength to stop him if needed. If he doesn’t, it’s because he choose not to. 

“Stop fighting me, baby, you’re only making this harder on yourself…” Hearing this is enough to steal Sauli’s breath away, to make him want to push Adam just a little bit farther. Sauli struggles harder, free his arms and pushes out of Adam’s embrace, only to have one of Adam’s arms slip around his waist and haul him back. For a second Sauli feels Adam’s cock through his clothes, hard against Sauli’s ass, and he’s tempted to stop pretending that he doesn’t want it. Only the knowledge that the release will be so much better for both of them keeps him going. 

Sauli still struggles but it’s not enough, Adam’s grip is iron-tight around his waist, intent on not letting him go. Sauli’s cock grows hard, a wave of desire hitting him every time Adam grabs him again, every time he thinks he’s going to break free only to be reminded that he can’t.

Adam grabs one of Sauli’s arms and brings it behind Sauli’s back, twisting to the point where it hurts and Sauli has no choice but to follow when Adam pushes him toward the bed. He ends up face first on the bed, tries to push himself up, but Adam grabs his arm before he can do anything and brings both of Sauli’s hands to the small of his back. Seconds later, Sauli shivers as he feels the soft material of the scarf when Adam trails it down Sauli’s arms, right before he uses it to tie Sauli’s hands together. 

“Don’t!” Even as he protests, Sauli lets himself go lax to give Adam easy access. He wants to break free and at the same time, he doesn’t. The feeling of helplessness that comes from being bound turns into such a high, going straight to his cock. Once Adam’s done, he slips a hand into Sauli’s tied one. Sauli tests the bonds to make sure he can move his hands a little, not much but enough, and then squeezes, just once. _I’m okay. Keep going._

Adam pushes Sauli’s legs under him until Sauli’s up on his knees, ass in the air, arms tied behind his back, head down on the bed. Adam’s gloved hand follows the line of Sauli’s spine. Sauli has nowhere to go but he still tries to shy away from Adam’s touch. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, baby.” The first hit is soft, a light tap on Sauli’s ass, followed closely by another, just a little bit harder. “You know you love this.” 

“No, I don’t,” Sauli says through gritted teeth, unable to resist pushing for more. Adam’s hand falls a little lower, right on the soft skin at the junction of Sauli’s thigh and ass, making Sauli groan. 

“Don’t lie to me.” As he says this, Adam’s gloved hand surrounds Sauli’s cock. He’s already half-hard, and it only takes a few strokes of heat and leather to bring him to full hardness. “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to convince me.”

Sauli can hear the smile and tease in Adam’s voice and presses his face into the bed to hide the way it makes him blush. He feels Adam’s fingers linger on his cock, a barely there, feather light touch. 

“You think I’ll let you ignore me like that?” A shiver runs down Sauli’s back at the threat in Adam’s voice.

Sauli doesn’t answer. He hears Adam laugh, low and with just a hint of danger in it. Tight leather surrounds Sauli’s balls and the base of is cock and is snapped into place. Adam gives him one last, light caress after the cock ring is in place. That’s enough to make Sauli struggle again.

“Let me go, you fucker!” The next hit isn’t as hard, just a tap, a little warning, but it still has Sauli screaming into the bedcovers when, instead of landing on his ass, Adam’s hand goes right to his cock and balls, barely avoiding the ring. 

“You stop insulting me now, or it’s not just my hand you’re getting. Your choice.” As he says that, Adam slips his hand into Sauli’s again, and Sauli gives him one hard squeeze in answer. _Don’t stop. Please._

For one second, Sauli longs for the sting of some of the toys they have at home, but reality come crashing back on him when Adam hits him again, a hard slap on his thigh. Sauli keeps his mouth shut. Adam slips an arm around Sauli, making it impossible for him to get away and at the same time holding him up just enough. 

“Good boy.” The mocking tone of the praise falling from Adam’s lips brings angry tears to Sauli’s eyes, and he has to fight to keep all the words inside. It would be so easy to slip back to Finnish, knowing that Adam couldn’t understand what he’s saying, but he doesn’t dare. 

Being unable to say anything allows Sauli to let himself fall into the rhythm of Adam’s hand on his ass and thighs, into the blooming heat and pain. The only sounds falling from his lips anymore are groans and whimpers with each new hit of Adam’s gloved hand. 

The heat grows every time Adam’s hand connects with Sauli’s ass, with every light tap and every hard blow. There’s nothing random about where and how Adam hits, but it feels like it, and Sauli can’t be sure where Adam’s hand will fall next, or how hard. The uncertainty keeps him on edge, unable to guess but still trying to. 

He knows he shouldn’t, knows that Adam will notice and that it will only make him change it up even more, taking away from Sauli the only thing that keeps him from losing himself. The guessing becomes a game, a way not to focus on the heat, the pain, to forget about the ring that seems to tighten around his cock each time Adam hits his ass or thighs. Every time Adam stops Sauli braces himself for more, but he never knows what will come next, another slap or a gentle touch of fingertips, or nails scratching on sensitive skin. 

Sauli tries to hold on but he can’t. Adam knows him too well by now; he knows exactly where to hit and how hard, where a hard slap will make Sauli scream and where a light tap will feel like it’s not enough. With each gentle touch of his fingers, with each hard hit of his gloved hand, Adam brings Sauli farther and farther until he’s right where Adam wants him. 

Soon it feels like Sauli’s ass and thighs are on fire, and the next time Adam hits his ass, he can’t keep in the, “Stop, please!”

Adam’s hand grows gentle on Sauli’s ass, nerve ending burning when fingertips slide softly over red skin. Sauli’s breath catches in his throat when Adam asks, “What did you say?” 

He can’t answer. Adam’s voice is full of care again, but there is something else that Sauli knows is there, lurking underneath the surface. He grabs onto the feeling of being owned, of being at Adam’s mercy when Adam’s nails scratch lightly at the skin on his lower back, just under his tied hands, a clear warning. Adam is giving Sauli an out, reminding him that this is a warm-up, that he’s not going to check on him again. Sauli knows Adam isn’t doing it for him, not really, but he appreciates it for what it is, and for one second, he allows himself to bask in the reminder that he’s loved and cared for. 

He swallows, trying to get his voice back, and instead of safewording he says, voice shaking, “Too much. Stop. Please.” 

Adam slips his bare hand into Sauli’s hair, still wet from the shower and now from sweat too, and Sauli feels a soft kiss at the base of his neck. Adam’s answer is barely a whisper in Sauli’s ear. “No. Next time, you better take what I’m offering.” 

As he says that, Adam rakes his nails over the marks he’s already left on Sauli’s ass, making him cry out.

Adam’s hand falls again and again, and it’s nothing, really, nothing compared to what Sauli’s done before, to what they’ve done together. Except for the way it adds up to everything else, the adrenaline and the fear and the way Adam’s got Sauli unable to move, to resist. Sauli’s at the point where he can’t fight anymore, where he doesn’t even want to. 

Adam goes back to Sauli’s thighs, peppering smacks everywhere, but he doesn’t slow his arm this time, he doesn’t go lighter, just keep hitting hard, and Sauli can only groan into the bedcovers, trying to hold back the tears. It hurts, but in a way that only makes him crave more. Each blow goes straight to his cock, making him harder and feeling like, if it wasn’t for the ring, he would come just from the way Adam is spanking him, over and over again. 

Adam stops, and there’s only the light touch of his fingertips on the skin of Sauli’s thighs and ass, a nail catching here and there, just enough to make Sauli hiss and moan. For a second Sauli thinks they’re done, and just as he’s starting to regret that, Adam’s hand falls on his ass again. Only the fact that Adam’s arm goes back around his waist just at the right moment stops Sauli from collapsing to the bed when his legs give in. Adam lowers him to the bed with gentle hands. 

“Let go, baby. I’ve got you.” Adam gives him just enough time to catch his breath before he starts spanking him again. This time Sauli doesn’t fight the tears when they come, and lets himself forget everything but the heat of Adam’s body at his side, the pain in his ass and thighs, and the way Adam’s gloved hand keep falling, intent on pushing him to his limit until there’s nothing holding him back but Adam’s will. 

Sauli tenses all over when he hears the clicking sound of Adam’s belt being undone, but all he gets is Adam’s hands on his ass and thighs, a barely there touch over his red and abused skin, nails scratching just often enough to keep Sauli on the edge, to drive him to the point where he doesn’t know if he wants to beg Adam to stop or to keep going. He’s still expecting the feeling of Adam’s belt on his ass, the way it would hurt on oversensitive skin. 

Instead, he hears the pop of a cap and feels the drizzle of lube in the crack of his ass. Adam strokes up and down, making Sauli jump every time Adam’s fingernails make contact with the skin on either side. There’s no teasing, just Adam’s fingers pushing inside, first one, then two, a slow in-out and stretching in between. 

Adam’s fingers slip out and Sauli’s breath catch in his throat. “I’m not… I can’t…” Words get lost into the fog taking over Sauli’s mind when Adam undoes the scarf tying Sauli’s hands, letting him bring them in front of him and hold himself up a little. He’s not ready, is what he meant to say, and Adam knows it. 

“Yes, you can.” Sauli let his head fall forward again when he hears Adam’s voice, right in his ear. “I know how good you can be for me...” 

Nothing can hold back the wave of want and need that slams into Sauli, still mixed up with fear when he hears Adam’s hand working on his own cock, lubing himself. He wants, needs the feeling of being owned, the reminder that he’s Adam’s and nobody else’s. He needs to be wearing Adam’s marks until Adam comes home.

Sauli loses himself into the contrast between the tenderness of Adam’s kisses on his neck and shoulders, and the way Adam pushes inside, relentless, holding nothing back. 

It’s too much and not enough all at once, the pressure of Adam’s hands on Sauli’s back, of his cock in Sauli’s ass, rendering him powerless, pushing him into a situation where he can do nothing but take everything Adam has to give. Lust courses through Sauli’s body with every powerful thrust of Adam’s cock in his ass, with every tiny rub of his own cock against the bedcovers, a painful reminder of the ring trapping him. 

Pain and pleasure go hand in hand. They’re in the way Adam thrusts inside, as hard as he can, making Sauli cry out every time he hits his prostate, in the way his hands hold Sauli down on the bed. They come in waves with every harsh rub of denim against the irritated skin of Sauli’s ass and thighs, with every kiss dropped on his back, with every word of praise that makes him smile and try to hide it in the bedcover. 

Sauli whimpers every time Adam hits his prostate, a jolt of pleasure running through him but never reaching its peak. Adam slows down his thrusts until Sauli can feel every inch of Adam’s cock as he goes in, and out, a wonderful, mind-numbing tease. Pleasure sparks, low in his back, and it feels like the build-up will kill him if Adam keeps going like that. 

“So good for me…” The words are just a whisper in Sauli’s ear, a tease of Adam’s breath against his neck, but it’s enough to make him shiver and close his eyes against the whirlwind of sensations that keep pushing him farther and farther. 

Adam slips a hand toward Sauli’s ass again, fingers playing with the marks he left earlier, making Sauli hiss and say through gritted teeth, “Please! Oh, fuck, oh, please…”

“You think you’ve been good enough?” Sauli can hear the smile in Adam’s voice, and any other day Sauli would know he’s just teasing, but he’s desperate enough by this point that he can’t think that clearly. “Maybe I should leave you like that, all hard and desperate, and make you wait…”

“No!” Sauli can’t think anymore, can’t fight, he just wants, he needs… “Please, I was good, please, let me come, please…” Words turn into babble that he has no chance of stopping, and he feels Adam pull him up onto his knees. Sauli cries out when the cock ring is removed, when instead of lowering the pressure, it seems to ratchet it up even more. 

Adam picks up the pace again, and Sauli lets his head drop, unable to do anything but moan as Adam’s gloved hand surrounds his cock and fists him. Another kiss on his shoulder, a little, “Now, baby” and Sauli comes, barely feeling Adam’s teeth as he bites down on Sauli’s shoulder. Sauli has to close his eyes as everything that just happened hits him all at once and his orgasm rolls through him, sparking all over his body until he can’t even holds himself up anymore. 

The few seconds it takes for Adam to follow him seem to last forever as he chases his own release, still hitting Sauli’s prostate every now and then, making him keen against the overload of pain and pleasure. When Adam comes, he’s buried deep in Sauli’s ass, his tongue licking at the bite mark he left on Sauli’s shoulder, his whole body covering Sauli’s and his weight pushing Sauli into the bed. 

Sauli keeps his eyes closed as Adam pulls out, and misses the weight of his body as soon as Adam draws away. He’s barely aware of Adam moving through the room until he comes back, turning Sauli onto his side with gentle hands. Sauli lets his head rest on the bed and can’t hold back an exhausted smile when he notices Adam struggling to get out of his now sweaty clothes. 

He’s about to offer to help when Adam finally kicks off his jeans and joins him on the bed, lying down behind him, one arm slipping around Sauli and pulling Sauli against him. 

Sauli closes his eyes again, letting himself get lost in that moment where his only focus is Adam, where nothing exists but them, together. He lets Adam push one of his legs forward and drag a warm cloth between his legs to clean him up. 

“You okay?” The words are just a whisper in Sauli’s ear, and Sauli can’t hide a smile as he hears the little hint of worry in Adam’s voice. It doesn’t matter how many times he tells Adam that he wants this, that he needs it and enjoys it as much as Adam does, the worry is always there. Now, however, Sauli understands that this is as much a part of Adam as everything else, and that it might always be. He’s okay with that. 

“Never been better.” Sauli’s voice disappears in a happy sigh as Adam’s hand starts tracing circles on his stomach, while the other plays with the marks on his ass and thighs. The barely there scratch of a nail gets a little hiss out of him. “Careful…”

“Sorry.” Adam kisses his shoulder but doesn’t remove his hand, and Sauli doesn’t ask him to. Sauli doesn’t need to look at Adam to know that he’s admiring both his handiwork and the amount of trust Sauli put in him, in that possessive way of his. Sauli wants to grab that feeling and hold onto it. It’s the only thing that lets them be separated for weeks at a time. Knowing that no matter what, they have each other, they own each other. 

“How about a nice, hot bath?” Adam says, his fingers still fluttering over Sauli’s skin. 

Sauli pushes back into the caress, and says, “Yes. That would be good. But… not yet.”

He wants to stay like this a little longer, quiet and enjoying the afterglow, letting the tenderness and love surround them. He feels Adam nod against his shoulder, then a hand makes him turn his head for a kiss. Just a slow, soft press of lips that says everything that needs to be said. _Love you. Need you. Mine._

Sauli’s aware that later Adam will ask why he pushed like that, and he’ll need to find a way to explain. For now, though, he lets himself float, content in the knowledge that they both have enough of each other to carry them all the way home.


End file.
